just_dance_wiki_editorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Stanley56
I'm an editor of Just Dance Wiki and I'm also an admin of this wiki so if you don't understand something you can ask me and I will reply as fast as I can. I love Just Dance. I've got every Just Dance game from Just Dance 3-2015 I got JD 2014 earlier than 4. My favorite Dances: From Just Dance 2014: ---- Regular choreographies: - Safe and Sound - Starships - Can't Get Enough - The World is Ours - We Can't Stop Recycled DLCs from JD4: - Die Young - We R Who We R Alternates: (My favorite...) sweat - Limbo (I'm not into sweat choreographies) extreme routines - Blame It on the Boogie, Pound the Alarm, Where Have You Been. mashups - #thatPower, She Wolf (Falling to Pieces), Just Dance and Limbo. ---- From Just Dance 2015: - I Love It - Summer - Break Free (I don't know the dance but I'm excited) My Story of Playing Just Dance The first Just Dance game which I played was Just Dance 3. I played it in August'12 in my friend's house on Wii (but only once). I didn't like it because the choreographies seemed too easy for me and I didn't like the songs (On the back of the cover it's written somthing like "Only hits" - You call those hits? I only knew about 5 songs, there were too many old songs and unpopular songs... In December'12 I got PS3 for christmas with "Dance Star Party". Things that I preferred to Just Dance 3 in it was that I was able to record my own choreographies and choose the difficulty of dances. In January'12 I saw the trailer for Just Dance 4 and I wanted to buy it but I bought Just Dance 3 because it was in a pack with 3 another games, however now I think buying Just Dance 4 would have been a better thing. In the summer 2013, I decided I wouldn't buy JD4 because I knew Just Dance 2014 would be available to buy. I bought it nearly a week after premiere. I've really enjoyed playing it. In the august'14 I bought Just Dance 4. I don't like that it's harder to get scores. Now I've been waiting for Just dance 2015. My succeses of playing on the world dancefloor (places) 1. Gentleman (sweat) with about 8 people - 7th of July'14 1. (I don't remeber) with about 2-3 people - 7th of July'14 1. Where Have You Been with about 35 people - 13th of August'14 2. Starships with about 35 people (if without the end I would have got first place) - 13th of August'14 1.Maria (sweat) with about 35 people - 13th August'14 1.I Kissed a Girl with about 25 people - 20th August'14 I got second place many times, however the one above is written because I was so near to the first place. Trivia (some can be found in "My Story of Playing Just Dance) *I'm very excited about Break Free in Just Dance 2015. *I'm going to buy Just Dance 2015 on the release date. *I've thought about buying Just Dance 4 a lot of times and I've bought that later than I got Just Dance 2014. *I'm going to reach the level max on the World Dancefloor.